


A Night To Remember

by Beccissar_Trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kommissar/Beca Mitchell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccissar_Trash/pseuds/Beccissar_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-1800's AU, Awkward Beca meets Kommissar/Luisa at a ball. Will eventually become M rated. This is my first fan fiction on here and my name on Fanfiction.net is BeccissarTrash. Enjoy!! x</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

As Beca half-heartedly strolled through the well lit ballroom in the most unladylike of ways, she couldn't help but soak in the atmosphere of the open, yet uncomfortably confining space of the castle walls. " _Wow, they've really gone all out on this party"_ Beca mused as she surveyed the surrounding room. Lords and ladies lined every medieval wall, clad in the finest of gowns and matching masks, wishing to hide their identity from the possible suitors around the room. A feast was spread around the South corner, crammed with the most mouthwatering food to be found in all of Germany, the centerpiece being a golden boar stuffed with an apple." _Original, I suppose"_ The room was enveloped in oranges and reds, the silk curtains reflecting from the prize chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, it's diamonds glistening in the moonlight glow from outside. 

The heart of the ballroom was at the very North, an oak, gold lined throne placed in the middle of a display, with red cushion built in the seat, it made the room, and left everyone anticipating the arrival of it's owner, soon to arrive to the lavish celebration.

However, Beca couldn't help but feel like an outcast, parties were never her thing, and her parents would never allow a clumsy child such as herself to be shown to suitors like a common tart when her mother could simply pick men out for Beca to choose from. It was a difficult time, and mother still did not understand the concept of Beca's sexuality, no matter how many times she had to remind her, Beca's mother always refused to accept this and so went back to scouting for young gentlemen of high social status to court her daughter.

Although Beca herself was uneasy herself in the sea of strangers shrouding her in discomfort, the event itself was a light and enjoyable affair, as royalty and famous alike drank merrily, overwhelmed with joy over the impending coronation.

Out of her peripheral line of sight, Beca could see her mother talking animatedly with a young gentleman who looked around 20, of whom Beca completely expected she would be made to allow him to court her through alcohol and dance." _I don't see what mother does not understand, I don't care for male suitors!"_

The humid surroundings made an unpleasant combination with champagne, and suddenly Beca found herself to be increasingly nauseous, and in one swift motion, a rare occurance for which Beca was truly grateful, she sped to the nearest pillar located near the West and collapsed against it with abandon; consequently hitting her head against the pearly white marble that towered above her, adding another problem to the large list of disadvantages she thought of about this affair. 

After letting out a long stream of offensive and most definitely creative curses, she decided a walk outside in the gardens might help alleviate her illness and allow her to return home as soon as possible, and so set of in the direction of the exit. Again , she stomped unceremoniously through the ballroom, the click of her high heels that mother insisted went well with the purple satin corset piece she was also made to wear in the hopes of catching the male eye echoing across the floor, drawing very unwanted attention to herself. It also may have been caused by the swearing, as many of the older lords were still glaring at her with disdain, and to be honest, Beca didn't think this evening could become any more embarrassing.

Then she fell.

Beca would describe it as more of a stumble, but she fell. One wrong footstep sent her tumbling fast toward the ground, feet losing balance at this point, her face a perfect target for the hard floor looming closer as she stared, awaiting the pain that would certainly come from a tumble like this. What she least expect however, were the firm, pale, long and very feminine arms catching her as she was about to hit the ground, and hoisting Beca to her feet in a motion that would combat a swan's grace. Everyone seemed to look behind Beca in curiosity and fear before quickly scurrying back to their groups and returning to the business they were previously attending. The arms that had save the short girl were still wound around Beca, and without complaint, Beca was still gripping to them like a lifeline, her legs still not quite understanding what to do with themselves just yet.

"You do want to be more careful, Little Maus, I most certainly would not appreciate death at this celebration, and I think everyone here would agree."

The firm, confident voice startled Beca after the moment of silence that had settled over the both of them, both too content to ruin their moment. Finally regaining movement in her lower limbs, Beca untangled herself from the strange lady behind her and turned to thank the person who caught her, only to be met with what Beca thought to be the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on in all of her 19 years.

Long, silky, golden tresses framed the smooth jawline that Beca would kill to run her finger along. Her hair, like a river, fell past the woman's broad shoulders, encased in lamp black leather, stopping at the taut muscles of the strangers higher bicep. Beca shrunk in comparison to the giantess that stood before her in all her glory, coming up only to the woman's lower chest of her fine, laced and most definitely expensive corset, which ended slightly below the hip, before running down into an extravagant skirt, complete with golden pumps that only added to the woman's stature. As Beca craned her neck, passing the strangers collarbone, sculpted neck and heart shaped face, she met ice blue, trapped in the confines of a flamboyant black lace masquerade mask. The two stared into one another's eyes for a moment or three, too transfixed to say anything.

Finally the goddess let out a condescending smirk and raised an eyebrow, "Well? I do believe I warned you to be more careful Little Maus." She spoke, and Beca truly believed at this point that this woman was from the heavens.

"Why would I be careful if a goddess like you would catch m-wait, what? Sorry, I meant to say sorry..." The blonde , throwing her head back with vigour, began to laugh loudly, and it began to make Beca a little uneasy. When the stranger saw her facial expression however, she abruptly stopped chortling and pressed a cold hand against Beca's forehead, "Are you alright? You look unwell?" The brunette could only stutter, too focused on the manicured hand that slowly moved to cup her cheek, matched with the soft concern that shine through her cobalt orbs. "I-I'm fine, thank you, for everything by the way, including catching me" 

"It's quite alright, Meinen Mauschen, you can simply make it up to me, a dance would suffice, ja?" The stranger held her hand out to Beca, who took it without hesitation as they moved into the middle of the ballroom hand in hand. Quickly Beca led them into a waltz, and the stranger followed with surprise, obviously not expecting her to be able to lead such a complicated dance, but complied, as soon enough they were gliding through the room in perfect time, simply gazing into each others eyes, no words needed to express the moment occurring.

It was almost one hour later when the stranger looked over her shoulder with anger, and Beca looked to see a simple page boy waiting nearby. The lady excused herself for a moment and stalked over to the young man, whispering into his ear sharply, to which he nodded gingerly. Eventually, after a hushed conversation between the two, the stranger made her way back over. "I terribly sorry Mauschen, but it seems I must leave now, but I wish to see you later and speak with you, I would very much like to get to know you better" the overly confident woman looked almost sheepish when she spoke and Beca understood why, she knew an invitation for courtship when she heard one, and was quick to accept, knowing she wanted nothing more than an opportunity to see where this went. However, as the stranger began to leave, she realised one vital thing.

"Wait, what is your name?"

"What is yours?"

"Beca"

"I'm Luisa"

And with that, she left.

It was later that evening, after spending hours waiting for her goddess to return, that Beca noticed the coronation had begun, and as she had spent so long waiting for Luisa to arrive that they were already announcing the newest monarch to the room.

"-We present to you, queen Luisa of Deutschland!"

The queen sat on her throne in one fluent movement, and analysing the room, she found and winked across the room to Beca.

Shit.


End file.
